Pressure-sensitive labels are typically applied to articles by label applicators which blow and/or tamp the labels onto the articles. Label applicators of this type apply the labels to the top, bottom or sides of the article as the article is moved through a labeling station. Thus, in the case of a rectangular article, the face which receives the label lies in a plane which is generally parallel to the direction of movement of the article.
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to apply a label to the forward or rear face of an article. The forward face is the face which faces forwardly in the direction of movement of the article, i.e., the leading face, and the rear face is the face which faces rearwardly. In many cases, the article cannot be turned on the conveyor to convert the forward face to a top or side face of the article. Unlike typical prior art labeling, labeling of the forward or rear face requires labeling a face which is generally transverse to the direction of movement of the article. Prior art label applicators and processes cannot be used to label such transverse faces.